Oso 100 Natblida kom Skaikru
by John Black
Summary: What would happen if the Nightblood serum was found on the ARK right before the launch of the 100...
1. Chapter 1 NightBlood Serum

Oso 100 Natblida kom Skaikru

"Clarke, we're sending you and 99 child convicts to earth" my mother was speaking to me but mind was elsewhere. How can she do this to me… But my common-sense kicks in, regardless of how much I plead with her, my mother was suborning and she had already made up her mind.

"Earth seem to be doing better, there's tree growth, and we don't need surveillance equipment to see that, Clark look at the planet, that's how it looks like before the nuclear war" pointing to the surface of the planet.

"The Oceans are blue again and we can clearly see green foliage growing in place that should be radioactive, that should be bared with no life but look, green… most of North America and South America are green with plant life and with our limited surveillance capabilities, we can see movements, but we can't tell if its animal life or people, but we know that there are changes that only be explained with some form of life in the form of mutated human or animals" she pause to allow me to process the information.

"Also, Weather patterns have been stable on the surface for near on 70 years now, we can tell that the planet looks like it's recovering and plant life is numerous, but we don't have equipment that can give us a reading on radiation survivability" she pauses looking at the surface, my mind's black I can't seem to think straight.

"Clarke, you know the Ark is dying, we don't have enough life support for the population we have and even if we place no essential personnel in coma and into stasis, it's only a short-term solution that buys us maybe a few weeks at most, we only have oxygen left for 3 maybe for 4 months and after that we all die, another solution is culling" she pauses tears streaming down her face, she looked at her daughter.

"Even if we reduce population by 75 percent and cull non-essential personnel, it will only buy us another year at most"

"We don't have the resource to survive another 100 years on the ARK Clarke" at this point her eyes are red with tears, she glances back on the planet.

"We are the last of Humanity, and this is how we will end if we do nothing… in three months, this will no longer be our home but our tomb" she seems so grief stricken, she seats on a chair across from me but still looking at the planet.

"Clarke, we need you to go to the surface to survive, I know that it sounds like we will be sending you to your deaths... but it's either die by earth or entomb in space" she pauses, I know she wants me to say something, anything. I just can't seem to formulate any sentences. My mother just told me that either die now with suicide by earth or die a slow death of acute hypoxia in 3 months maybe more. Tears start to stream down my face and my mother rushes to me holding me like she always does when I'm upset.

Her embraces are very comforting, especially after hearing that we have very little time together and very little time to live.

If we stay on the ARK, I only get to see her for a few months but if I go, I'll never see her again. It's a death sentence no matter how hard you look at the situation.

I slow pull myself together and look at my mom in the face, my beautiful brave mother.

"I'll go" my heart feels broken, I've made a decision that could end with my death and the death of 100 others. My mother hugs me again holding me in her arms, I place this memory firmly into my mind.

We hold each other for what feels like a long time but not nearly enough, then I ask her "How long before launch?"

She pulls away from me and stands up and walk to the window overlooking the planet "We we're going to send you today but due to some electrical malfunction, the launch has to be postponed for a week at most three days at least to run check and fix the problem"

"So, in the meanwhile, you, Wells and other children in the know will needs to learn as much earth skills as possible and gain as much information on the mission you are going on before the launch" she paused.

"For optimisms sake, we'll assume you're going to be able to metabolize the radiation on the surface, seeing as you've been metabolizing solar radiation all your life, but our estimated indicated that it's just too high for you to survive" she paused she looked at me and I can see a glimpse of the sciences and budding geneticist in her, there wasn't much of a renovation culture on the ARK. Everyone has just maintained the status-quo for the past 97 years, research and development was dangerous, only Polaris station had facilities for research but it was the 13th station, blown out of the sky to send a message to the other station to either unite or be floated. Research into non-essential subjects was prohibited only engineering research was tested but even then, it was very rare and very risky.

I looked at my mother again to listen to what else she has planned "I've been looking at past research material on possible solution to increase your capacity to embolization radiation among other possible solution that would help you survive" she paused and gave me her full attention.

"Station 13 or Polaris Station was created and designed by Polaris Corp for genetic manipulation and bonding" she pauses to allow me to catch up to what she is saying.

"Dr. Rebecca Heddarre was there chief researcher, CEO and Founder, some of her work that I was able to find is… was incredible, she was able to find a pathway to the mind, but that's not what's important"

"Before Earth Orbital station blew Polaris station out of the sky, a transitions was send to Mecca Station with archived information on the research being conducted on Polaris station but after the Unity of the 12 Station, all information concerning or alluding to Polaris station that could destabilize the alliance was purged from the system, but Mecca Station never purged the last encrypted files and message sent from Polaris and for the past 95 years, no one has opened it until I went looking for possible solution" she pause and looks out at a debris field in the distance.

"I had to go to every station because after the Unity of the 12 stations, doubt was still prevalent and fear and survival was the only strings keeping us together… and naturally some station keep some information locked within their own mainframe and Mecca station hind their last file on Polaris station" she smiles at me and I knew she had another solution.

"I've been looking at the file and found that Dr. Heddarra had found a solution but before she could see this solution of enhanced metalation of radiation the rest of the station, her station was blown"

"She created a gene serum that change DNA allows the liver and kidneys to filler and metabolized high levels of radiation by injecting the serum into the bloodstream and her preliminary tests and projects showed a 82 percent success rate on animals and I think with the equipment we have here on the ARK can create the same serum and I'm in the process of making enough serum for all 100 of you going down onto the surface" she had a smile on her face and walking to the back of the room she opens a silver case and pulled out a black serum, applicator/syringe and needle. She walks to my side and I give her my arm, she then injects the serum into the vein in my arm. There's no pain and the serum doesn't have any effect on me.

"Your blood will turn black after a few minutes but it should still act as normal and you should be able to have the same properties a normal blood accept that you will be able to metabolize radiation and oxygenation of the blood will become considerably efficient requiring less oxygen to maintain full oxygenation of the blood and body tissue" she pauses.

"Once we have enough serum for the 100 we will give the serum to the general population which should buy us more time and more oxygen but we don't know how much"

"Clarke, now you know this situation fully, you and some others will be briefed on this mission... For now, the sky box is under quarantine and everyone should receive their dose of the serum within the next 3 days, after that it would take another week to dose the rest of the population with the serum".

She walked to the door "You'll be taken to a conference room in a few minutes to be brief and then Mr. Pike will begin an in-depth lesson on earth skills" she walked out the door, the door shuts and lock behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparation

Chapter 2: Preparation

It only took three days to fix the electrical problem and another two days to conclude system checks that delayed the departure of the drop-ship and the 100 minors it was delivering to the radioactive surface of the earth and to the unfortunate delay all 100 participants were now aware of their domed situation. The 100 candidates were then moved to the Sky box and in groups of ten, they were all given a briefing of the current situation regarding the ARK and the consequences if their mission should fail. They were told the ARK only had enough life-support for 3 to 4 months with the current population and even if they culled and floating 75 percent of non-essential personnel, gains from that sacrifice were so insignificant that it was more beneficial to die together then for 300 the survive for another year and then they would have to face the same issues all over again. They were then told of the serum that was created by Dr. Rebecca Heddarre that would increase their chances of metabolizing high level of radiation that was predicted to be found in the surface by enhancing to function of their liver, lungs, kidney, skin and most importantly their blood. It would also enhance sight and hearing… Chancellor Jaha even when so far as to inject himself with the serum to prove it was safe to the first candidate briefing.

After the delayed launch, Pike was sent in the Sky Box, along with members of the Guard, taught the candidates hand-to-hand combat skills, archery from light alloy bows and arrows, spear throwing, general survival skills know as earth-skill-lessons and First aid taught by Dr. Griffin or Dr. Jackson. Those five days were the most intense and physically challenging five day the candidates had ever experienced in their entire lives on the ARK. All lesson taught by Professor Pike prior to disclosure was retaught. During their breaks, they would watch videos of old survival recording from before the nuclear apocalypse and demonstration video of first aid procedure and CPR. It was a constant rotation of videos, practice, lectures, combat and minimal sleep of about 7 hours. They were given double rations of nutrition bars to sustain the rigor of high level training and kept busy and separated to decrease decent within the ranks.

On the first day, certain candidates distinguished themselves from the others.

Clarke Griffin, excelled in first aid and demonstrated advances knowledge in the medical field as wells as advanced rational and analytical skills in general survival skills and possessed the leader skills and tenacity found in her parents.

Wells Jaha show great potential with hand-to-hand combat and primitive weapons skills, even his father was not aware he possessed. He also exhibited advances rational, practical and analytical talents with general survival skills and strong endurance.

Octavia Blake, aka the girl under the floor, was a remarkable candidate, she demonstrated remarkable martial skills in combat, spears, archery and was taught how to use close quarters weapons such as the dagger and staff that the other candidate didn't receive and great superior skills with navigation, balance and flexibility.

Monty Green demonstrated his advance knowledge in engineering and in-depth knowledge of plants and animals founds on earth before the apocalypse, as well as above knowledge in basic survival skills.

John Murphy great impressed Professor Pike with determination to survive and to thrive within his current situation, especially after the incident with Charlotte Reed which greatly impacted his point of view and show astronomical improvement in both behavior and skills.

Nathan Miller, Atom Sorenson, Roma Bragg, Zoe Monroe and Harper McIntyre showed above average skills in combat and an enthusiasm in learning Earth Skills which greatly impressed the observing council members and Guard Trainers.

Finn Collins was adding to the groups of advance candidate's due to his former apprenticeship with the Guards and show advanced knowledge in theoretical earth tracking and navigation using astronomy.

Bellamy Blake was added to the list of candidates after Charlotte Reed a 12-year-old girl's attempted murder of Chancellor Jahar with a spear to the left shoulder puncturing a lung in retaliation for floating her parent some month prior. She was promptly arrested and publicly floated from the Sky Box as a message to the other candidates emphasizing that non-compliance will be mat with immediate death with no trial and no argument. Ten minutes after Charlotte threw the spear she was floated. Bellamy, as the youngers member of the Guard volunteered to take her place, pleading with Vice-Chancellor Kane while Jaha was in medical. He relented when Bellamy argued the point that there was now an empty seat on the drop-ship and no other candidate brief on the mission to fill that seat and he was a very willing candidate that was fully briefed in the consequence and almost fully trained and a Guard.

:10 hours before launch:

Clarke, Wells, Monty, Octavia, John, Nat, Atom, Roma, Harper and Zoe walking into the briefing room after another long and physically exhausting lesson in Earth Skills with Professor Pike. Finn and Bellamy were already in the conference room since they had separate schedules from the rest of the group.

Vice-Chancellor Kane was going to give them their final briefing and final assignments.

"Alright candidates, you twelve will be the administrator of your small mini-colony until we can get more people on the surface, but first we will talk about basic organization"

"Griffin, you'll be meeting shortly with those that have shown adequate knowledge and skills with first aid, CPR and basic medicine, you'll be responsible for these twelve candidates, your mother will brief you more that after this briefing"

"Guard Blake, you along Sorenson, Bragg and Monroe will be responsible for protection the perimeter around your camp and maintain order within and I will be briefing you more on your role"

"Collins, sincere you're a good tracker and good with the bow, you'll lead Murphy, Miller and McIntyre, you'll be responsible for protecting the outer perimeter of your camp, and if their animals to be hunter for food, you'll also be responsible for that as well, Professor Pike will give you and in depth briefing on your roll shorty, you'll have 12 under you which includes the other three" he indicates John, Nat and Harper with his head.

"Female Blake, you'll have eight stealthy and skilled archers on you team, they have also shown potential in close quarter and short-range combat skills, you'll be venturing outside the outer perimeter and scouting the territory within a reasonable distance from you camp, Professor Pike will be briefing you and the other eight on your duties as scouts".

"Wells and Green, you be taking the rest of the forty candidates, some of these candidates need either more lesson in Earth Skills or they are primarily engineer, mechanics or farmers, they don't have much in the form of martial talents". He paused looking at the two people he was addressing, "Wells, you'll improve upon their training to a point that they will be able to survive and went they are not training, Green you'll be responsible for finding technology and sending report to the ARK and both of you will be charged with delegation task within the camp to ensure survival within the safe perimeter you create… Council member Hannah Green will give you an in-depth briefing on the specifics of your role"

He paused and address the whole group "The drop-ship launch will be scheduled 11 hour and 30 minutes from now and you'll all be ready when that time come"

"The drop-ship is projected to land approximately 6 miles from the location of Mount Weather, which was a former US Military bunker and command center, if there are survivors that's the most likely place they went to ride out the nuclear winter and radiation, so don't expect a warm welcome if you do find people, radiation and close quarter living can mess with the mind. You might find supplies within the bunker but food and water will have the high probability of contamination or radiation"

Vice-Chancellor Kane brought out a map of the surrounding area" We will try to land the drop ship on this ridge, it's a defensible position and near possible water source if it's not contaminated, you'll be taking food and water within the drop-ship that will last you approximately 4 day, each of you will receive, eight ration bars and two 30 ounces canteens of water" pointing to the table with weapons he continues "All 100 candidates will carry a dagger, medical team will each have a medical kit and will share four enhance emergency medical kits (EEMK) and one set of operating tools and stitching equipment, Defense, Hunter and Scouting teams will each receive a bow and a quiver of 12 arrows, a sword, two daggers and 30 javelin spears to share amongst you for either defense or hunting and finally Wells and Green, extra bows and arrows will be place in the cargo hold, along with 15 extra swords, 30 long knives and 50 extra daggers for either throw cutting and such, along with four tool kits with limited equipment, so use it wisely" he pause and walked back to the map.

"First, you create a defensive wall around you camp, there should be a lot of wood...trees and fallen debris around the landing area, you'll gather supplies after you've create a defensible position, Hunters and Scouts will move ahead and survey the area, they to observe and create a detail map for everyone within the camp, use your stealth, try not to disturb anything, even if you see possible food sources, don't do anything until you've gathered enough information on the area, Octavia Blake, you and you scouts will find a suitable and defensible area for us to land our Exudes-ships".

"Other than that, report to your final role briefing and don't forget to rely on each other for survival, your all now part of your small colonial council until we can all make it down, In the meanwhile, Clarke Griffin, Wells Jaha and Bellamy Blake will be acting Co-Chancellors and the rest of you are council members with in your colonies, you are dismissed except for Defense team you'll be brief here once everyone arrives, good luck candidates"

\- END-

Please review, I would really like some feedback


End file.
